Due to the global trends in smoking cessation, the electronic cigarettes become increasingly popular, and especially disposable electronic cigarettes has gradually become the market mainstream because of ease use. Currently, batteries used in disposable electronic cigarettes are disposable lithium manganese batteries, the lithium manganese batteries have replaced for secondary lithium batteries because they have the advantages relative to other disposable batteries, of high voltage up to 3.0V, high capacity volume ratio, capability of keeping the power for a long time up to 5 years etc., however the lithium manganese batteries adopt existing IC control circuit, it can be found from the finished electronic cigarette products, amount of smoke is too small to meet the requirements of customers.
The inventor(s) fully researched the existing integrated circuit (IC) control circuits and found out that the main reason of the too small amount of smoke is that the power output to the load, i.e. the heating wire, is not high, which results in that the heating wire has low temperature. The main reasons which results that the power output to the heating wire is not high are as follows:
First reason is that, the existing IC control circuits use disposable lithium manganese batteries with voltage of 3V, relative to the rechargeable lithium batteries with voltage of 4.2V, voltage of the lithium-manganese batteries is low.
Second reason is that, the internal resistance of lithium-manganese batteries is large, for the batteries of 08570 specifications with same volume, the internal resistance of a lithium manganese battery is 300 milliohms˜600 milliohms, while the internal resistance of a lithium is 40 milliohms to 100 milliohms.
Third reason is that, the internal resistance of the IC's built-in switch is large, reaching 100 milliohms˜200 milliohms.
Analysis reaches such conclusion that: As for the first reason, the lithium-manganese batteries have low voltage of 3V, which is determined by the characteristics of the material itself, for the disposable batteries, it is difficult to improve the voltage.
As for the second reason, the internal resistances of the lithium manganese batteries can be improved through internal process, formula and structural shape of the electrode, but currently the improvement result is not significant.
As for the third reason, the internal resistance of the IC can be improved through changing switching area and manufacturing process, but limited by the IC package volume, the improvement result is also not significant.
Therefore, how to increase the power output to the heating wire and increase the amount of smoke is a problem desired to be resolved.